To Pay an Honorable Debt
by martykate
Summary: Since Ned Low has come to Nassau, Cathy has been uncomfortably aware that he will seek out the payment she owes him for letting the Genovese ship she was on escape unharmed. He warned her just before he left the ship, "You owe me a debt and I always collect on my debts." Contains M/F sodomy, non consensual-I thought we heterosexual perverts deserve equal time.


Ever since he had returned to Nassau, Ned Low had but one thing on his mind, concocting the perfect way to make Cathy Flint pay for his generosity-and the loss of a valuable haul.

He could hardly believe his good luck, the woman who had eluded him for years had all but fallen into his hands. True, she was the mistress and lover of his new business partner Charles Vane, but a debt was a debt, and in his world, debts must be re-paid. The hitch would be making sure Charles Vane did not know of it.

He envied Vane: two beautiful woman at his beck and call. Eleanor, the English rose with her blue eyes and golden hair; but truth be told, he preferred the red haired Cathy. He preferred Cathy so much that he was contemplating ways he could steal her from Vane.

He'd been formulating a plan for Cathy's punishment. It must just be humiliating enough, but not so much it could not be forgotten once the deed was done. It must be pleasurable, pleasurable enough with just that hint of pain to remind her that this was business, not pleasure. She must forget the unpleasant and only remember the ecstasy he intended that she should feel when all was done. And most importantly, she must be made to submit. She must remember that he did her a favor, a costly favor, and for such things one must pay a price.

Soon he had the plans, but now he needed the means to carry them out. The opportunity came when Charles went away from Nassau for a fortnight, and left Cathy in the care of his trusted new friend. Charles was still ignorant of the debt Cathy owed him for the Bravo, and curiously, she had not even told him about it. Low wondered at this. Was it because he had hooked her up with the missing Billy Bones, enabling her to concoct a plan to sail out of Nassau to look for her missing brother, or had she been afraid to let Vane know?

Low found this extremely curious, but the situation had worked to his favor. He had been clever, and Vane did not know that he had cast a lustful eye on his woman. Now he would be able pick a time to bring the lovely Cathy to heel.

He put his plan into action on a night when Nassau was struck by a vicious storm. Tropical storms were not out of the ordinary for the season, but this one was bad enough to cause considerable damage. Boats would be tossed from the harbor, roofs would be blown off, but the inn where Cathy lived was solidly built, and with the exception of fallen tree branches, the structure—and Cathy-would remain safe.

But not from him. The night had presented itself, and tonight would be the night. He had imagined Cathy's delicious body spread open before him, still and obedient to his will. After all, she had a debt to discharge to him, and she was the kind of woman who would honor a debt.

He gathered together a few things he needed, threw on an oilskin and went out into the wind and the rain, dodging whipping branches, and made his way to her door. He knocked, and when no one answered, he knocked again. Impatience at the slowness of the door to open was somehow making him deliciously hard. He was afraid to touch himself, so afraid that he would explode, and he wanted to save all of that lovely tension for her.

She opened the door, wearing only a thin muslin nightgown that revealed everything and hid nothing in the flickering light of the candle she held. "Why are you here, what are you doing? Go away." She tried to shut the door, but to no avail.

He was not wait for an invitation he knew would not be forthcoming, he pushed past her into her sitting room. "Tonight, Cathy, tonight and now. You are going to pay your debt to me, and if you are good, this will be pleasurable for you. Fight me, and I will make you hurt." He threw off the oilskin so that she could see the erection pushing at his pants. "We can make this easy or we can make this hard. If I have to whip you until you are bleeding to make you cooperate, that is what I will do. What you want makes no difference to me."

Cathy saw no way out of this, save screaming. If she did it would bring help, but eventually she would have to explain to Vane that his new business partner had tried to rape her, and why. Charles was capricious enough to perhaps place blame on her; after all, if she had not run from him, she would not have made the acquaintance of Low. Even worse, if he did become angry at her, he might just tell Low to collect.

Or not. Charles was jealous, but having both Eleanor and her these days he might decide to look the other way. Maybe after Ned Low was done taking his pound of flesh, Charles might take the opportunity to remind her that in the future he expected her to behave herself, and remember that she belonged to him. That would not be pleasant. Charles in a bad mood was a thing to be avoided. She had seen a bruise on Eleanor's cheek and knew she must have said or done something to incur his wrath.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Cooperation it would be then. Charles would be gone for at least a fortnight, and she could have this over and done with tonight. It would be better to give in and take whatever punishment he had chosen to dish out. She'd developed the ability to put unpleasant things out of her mind since she returned to Nassau. This would not be good, but it might be bearable. Well, here goes, she thought, and nodded her assent.

He smiled, went over to her and taking hold of the neckline of her nightgown, ripped it into two pieces, and dropped them onto the floor. "Into your bedroom, Cathy, stand next to your bed and wait for my instructions." He watched her firm ass as she walked into the bedroom, then stood next to the bed as he had instructed. He followed her into her bedroom, and put his arms around her, caressing with his big hands, allowing one to slip between her thighs and stroked her pussy, pleased to find it wet and silky. The way that her body was fighting her wish to resist him was a good sign.

"I like the way that feels," he whispered, "Only that's not what I want from you tonight. I'm going to fuck that pretty bum of yours. I think that's fair payment for sparing the Bravo, and finding Billy Bones for you. Be nice and I'll use the special oil I brought with me to make it easier for you. Bend over the bed now and spread those pretty legs. I don't think I can wait too much longer."

Was she crying? He couldn't tell, he didn't care, and pushed her firmly down on the bed and admired the view. He took hold of her ass, squeezing it, using his thumb on the tight little opening between. With one hand spread her buttocks apart, and with the other, poured a generous amount of oil. He put his thumb inside of her and as he began to work it back and forth he heard her moan softly. Had she done this with Vane? Had it been for pleasure? For punishment? It didn't matter now.

He decided he could wait no longer, and undid his pants and pushed them down, then thrust himself into her. She gave a small cry and tried to struggle as he began to pump himself in and out of her, enjoying the feel of the tight muscles. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips, as he stared down at her ivory skinned body.

In spite of her resistance, her body began to respond to him. He felt her muscles begin to relax. "One of those women who can take pleasure in their bum, sweetheart? Is that what you are? Should we see? Here, I'll make it even better for you." His finger began to tease her pussy and she rocked back and forth crying, "no, no, no" but her body was clearly saying otherwise.

He didn't want to leave this heaven he'd found, but his body was taking over his will and he began to move faster and faster, eventually climaxing so hard he thought he would burst. He pulled gently out of her and collapsed, loving the feel of her warm body beneath his. He rolled onto his side, pulling her with him.

"Cathy, I must have you or go mad. Leave Vane for me, and I'll leave you as free as you like. Leave him to Eleanor, say you'll belong to me instead." He brushed her heavy hair aside and kissed her neck.

"Am I now free and clear of my debt to you?" Her voice was as cold as she could make it.

"God, yes. I'm ready to ordain you, make you a saint."

"Won't do you any good. Because of what you've done for me, I won't tell Charles what happened tonight, not ever. This will always be our secret. But after I find my brother I'm leaving Nassau for good. It's the only way I'll ever be free of Charles Vane. I'll pay my penance to him, but after tonight, we never do this again—agreed?"

"No," he snapped, "I don't agree. You're my unexplored country, Cathy, and there's more of you I intend to have."

And to his surprise, she turned around and kissed him hard, but the kiss had no passion. "So you'll destroy your new business partnership with Vane for me." She looked at him, her green eyes scrutinizing him, "You have too much to lose, and if Vane even guesses at a connection between us, there'll be hell to pay. I paid my debt, you have to leave me alone and never touch me again."

No way, he thought, no way. I'll make you see reason, I'll even have you begging me, he thought. That's the problem with you redheads, you're too independent. You think you're safe but you're not, not from me.

He got up and washed himself off. "I've made a new decision, your debt is not discharged until sunrise tomorrow morning. I intend to do everything to you I've been fantasizing about, and I'll hear no objections. And maybe I'll ask Charles if he'll sell you to me, and if he does, there won't be a damn thing you can do about it. And if I do, don't think about running away, I won't be half as kind as I was last time."

"No," she screamed, and threw a candlestick at him, but he only laughed. Life with this one certainly wouldn't be dull, and if she hated him at first, well, that wouldn't really be a problem. Eventually she'd come around, and in the mean time, he'd make the most he could of that lovely resistance, as well as her lovely ass. It would be more than a pleasure to teach Cathy Flint to behave.


End file.
